Demons
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: Bloodshed. That was all he knew for more of his life than he'd like to tell. Having numbed his sympathy for the Fourth Great Ninja War, he followed the Grim Reaper, allowing the entity to spirit him away to a new world. Although, in his case, even if you try to forget, grief can still find a way to creep into your heart and fuck your shit over. Rated M. Please, R & R!
1. Getting Bit

**_Demons_**

 ** _I return once more, my loyal readers! Worry not thine subjects, for those of you who hath desired another installment of Beneath and Birth of the Immortal, they are on thine way! Sorry about the medieval talk, I just got done playing through South Park: TSOT again(*hint hint*). This story will be taking place directly after the events of Birth of the Immortal, meaning that the young shinobi will be having a harem of his very own right after becoming numb to the bloodshed of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Now, without further adieu, I present, Demons!_**

 _Getting Bit_

 _"It's plain and simple; shut up or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."_

 _~The Demon._

Uzumaki Nakaru took a seat by the window soundlessly, staring out at the blue skies, deep in thought. This was going to be a new... experience for him. The jinchuuriki didn't remember much from Death's debriefing before he got flung into this new dimension, only that he heard something about a 'replacement' and 'to have fun'- _whatever the hell that means._ He just knew that it was a school, and it just so happened to be that he wasn't a big fan of the educational system.

"Hello cla-

He drowned out the voice of his homeroom teacher before she could even complete her first sentence, blowing a strand of his scarlet hair from his face, clearing up his vision. He didn't even do it on purpose, it was just a natural habit of his; to block out his teacher. He ripped his attention away from the window and focused on his classmates. There seemed to have been more girls than boys in his class and he caught more than one staring at him. A shorter than average girl with sharp cerulean hair tied up in a purple band littered with stars caught his eye briefly as his vision strayed to the back of the classroom. His eyes lingered on her chest a little while longer than he intended and he averted his gaze when it seemed as though she noticed him.

"Sorry I'm late!"

All jaws belonging to the male gender-and some female-dropped as the newcomer's presence flooded the room. Even Nakaru's resolve became a bit unhinged at the sight. Flawless porcelain white skin showed from underneath the female version of the academy's uniform. The indecent shortness of the brown checkered skirt that she wore seemed to have been oblivious to her as she accidentally flashed some students, causing a multitude of nosebleeds. Generous mounds seemed trapped with the recesses of the white button-up and vibrant green blazer. A shiny silver crucifix hung from the choker that she wore, the red gem attached to it radiating untapped power.

"Hi! My name's Moka Akashiya! I hope you'll take care of me!"

She bowed and brushed a strand of her bubblegum pink hair out of her bright green eyes as the rest of the class fainted and was seemingly almost immediately resurrected in that same instant. "Okay, Moka, you can take a seat behind... umm... what's your name?" Seeing the embarrassed teacher gesturing to him, he gave away his government, "Uzumaki Nakaru." The happy girl half-skipped over to the wooden desk behind him, taking a seat and humming quietly to herself.

"Excuse me?"

The redhead turned at the small sound of the girl behind him, "Yes?" She briefly averted her eyes before she allowed her resolve to rein true. "H-hello.", she stuttered. "I'm Moka, I hope we can get along well."

"Yeah sure.", he told her. "We can be friends." He turned around before he saw the excited glint in her eyes.

The rest of homeroom sped by relatively quickly. Or so he thought it would until the class finally neared its end after Ms. Nekonome finished discussing how the first years would be allowed permission to skip classes for the rest of the day in order to familiarize themselves with the campus' layout. The cat-like teacher decided to go over the academy rules once more and it just so happened to be that the student sitting next to him thought it was a good idea to make a really _stupid_ remark.

"And finally!", Nekonome Shizuka began. "Any human found on school grounds will be killed immediately!"

"Hey!", the delinquent said aloud. "Why don't we just kill the dudes and use the girls for _other things?"_

Every single soul in the room found themselves flat-footed by the overwhelmingly sheer amount of dread that had washed over them in that single instant. Shizuka squeaked and began to find difficulty in breathing, while others just flat out fell unconscious. All remaining conscious heads turned and regarded the Uzumaki for all it was worth. Fiercely, blazing scarlet eyes stared at the delinquent with the angered heat of a thousand suns, vertically slitted pupils cold in their gaze as he stared down the culprit of his agitation.

 ** _"Wanna run that by me one more time, bitchface?"_**

Saizo Komiya immediately rose to the occasion, jumping up from his seat with a tick mark visible on his forehead.

"What the _fuck_ did you say?"

The Shinobi smiled, thumbing the familiarly shaped piece of cool metal in the sleeve of his blazer. When next he spoke, the demons from all nine realms rose hell with him.

 ** _"You heard me, bitchface. I didn't take kind to your remark."_**

A steaming, red-skinned hand rose and snatched his throat, lifting him up off the linoleum and denying Saizo of the much needed life-giving oxygen seemingly without any effort. Another fist, colored a frozen cerulean, rose and then shot forward, digging relentlessly through Komiya's stomach, causing him to gasp, only there was no air to flood his lungs for recompense.

 ** _"Now, I do believe you owe every female in this room an apology."_**

Saizo was defiant, he'd give him that. But, the demons of all the nine circles of hell were even moreso.

 ** _"NOW!"_**

"I'm sorry!"

The apologetic words uttered by the supposed "tough guy" rang out in everyone's ears, reverberating through the black silence. The tsunami of dread lifting amongst them, hands became a normal skin tone, Saizo was dropped, and the bell rang all in that order. "W-well, s-students… um… classes dismissed so have a nice day!" Various murmurs and half-conscious slurs of thank you seemed to restore the tailed teacher's confidence. "Umm, Nakaru-kun?" Grey found green as the boy turned, regarding the pinkette happily. "Yes, Moka?" His smile caused her cheeks to dust over a bright pink, not unlike her hair. "Would you walk around the school with me?"

"Sure."

 _(Courtyard)_

Moka smiled happily in her seat atop the bench as the refreshing drink that was tomato juice flowed down her throat. She sighed in relief as she looked over at her very first friend happily gulping down his own beverage. This day may have started out a bit shitty, for lack of a better word, but since she walked into class this morning, it'd been one amazing spectacle after another. She'd gained a genuine friend, that friend put the school delinquent in his place, and she'd gotten praised by damn near everyone in the school already. And it was just the first day! _What could possibly go wr-_

"Stop!"

She physically jumped in her place when Nakaru shoved a finger before her lips, emerald eyes widening to the size of saucers. "What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly as Nakaru appeared before her, his own eyes wide with apprehensiveness. "Don't say that!" At her confused expression, he elaborated. "Don't you know that whenever you say _'What could possibly go wrong?'_ something _always_ goes wrong!" She sweat dropped at his explanation and allowed her thoughts to come out.

"But, you just said it…

"…"

Contrary to his warning, nothing happened other than the fact that a couple of frightened ravens fled from the tops of the academy's roofs. He sighed, leaning back against the bench in his seat as sipped calmly at his soda once more. "Hey." He grabbed her attention as he placed his now empty drink on his lap. "Why don't we go up to the roof?" Oblivious to his reasoning due to it being that he didn't like all of the apprehensive looks they were receiving. Regardless, she complied. "Sure!" She grabbed him by the wrist and happily half-skipped her way to the stairwell that led to the roof, pulling him with her all the while.

They never noticed the long, slithery tongue poking out from behind one of the courtyard's columns.

 _(Dead Forest)_

Sendou Yukari wept to herself silently, clutching her magic wand to her chest as she leaned against one of the many twisted trees. Her small, lithe form shivered against the wilted construction of nature as a breeze flew through, her bare arms and legs receiving the brunt of the low temperatures. This year was going to be the same, just like every other-she knew it! Another lonely, friendless year of being bullied, whether it be because of her height, attire, or witch heritage. They were just stupid. _They're all just big mean dummies._ She was far superior to a number of them, in more ways than one.

She'd just yet to realize that fact did not apply to her maturity.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

The very instant the slimy object passed over her bare thigh, she hopped up, leaping to the away from the place she'd previously occupied as a squeaky shriek fled from her diaphragm. The tall shadowy figure made himself known, his slicked back dreads of a dark brown color shining in the afternoon sun due to the excessive amounts of grease placed into it. "Your a small thing aren'tcha?" Saizo Komiya sneered as he drew closer to the immature witch with every passing minute. "You're not my preference, but since I can't get Moka with that bastard hangin' around, I guess I'll settle for you!" Blazers were shredded and slacks were ripped as Komiya transformed within the dead forest. When Yukari realized her magic would be useless against her adversary, she did the next best thing. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _(Yokai Academy)_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

The shinobi literally jumped in place, his soul all but shaking his flesh off as if it were naught but a loose fur coat. He turned from his sitting position, looking out into the distance as a large number of ravens the color of darkness itself flew upward, scattering out of fear and whatever else. "Uhh, Moka…? Did you hear that?" Nakaru turned to her awaiting an answer only to find her looking up at the sky absentmindedly, completely oblivious to what was happening. She may have not noticed the occurrence, but he sure as shit was gonna act on his impulse. "Hey Moka." He drew her attention away from darkened sky with his voice as he stood.

"I got something that I gotta go do, but I'll be back. I promise."

She blinked owlishly at him. Then she smiled lightly as she twirled a finger through her bubblegum colored hair. "Okay. I'll be waiting." With that, he took off. Sprinting down the stairs with a look of pure determination within his features as he hopped, skipped, and slid past other disguised students, making haste toward his dorm. Once there, he snatched up a small mint green scroll sitting his nightstand. Flooding his legs with chakra, the jinchuuriki took off like a rocket, the speed demon shooting across the landscape as if it were naught but a natural occurrence to him. Quickly, he opened the scroll, bit his tongue and spat out a glob of precious lifeblood onto the parchment, his pace never slowing all the while. A reasonably large plume of smoke erupted from nowhere and just as quickly as it appeared, the Uzumaki was already fleeing from it.

Standard issue shinobi sandals slapped against the dirt as he pulled a small slip of paper with writing on it from one of the pockets in his forest green flak jacket and slapped it onto one of the many trees he damn near flew by. His legs moved just as freely as his arms and torso from within the comfortable long-sleeved mesh shirt and pants he wore. The clean steel of the tri-pronged kunai hanging from the strong tensiled string around his neck flashed briefly in the afternoon sun as the weapon swayed from side to side due to his running. Tired of its constantly hitting his chest, he grasped it firmly and tugged, ripping the string around his neck and he reared back. He threw it forward as hard as he could, coupled with the power added by his chakra, he watched as it flew, cutting through the air with enough speed that a sonic cone formed around it.

A single hand sign later and he was gone in bright flash of saffron.

 _(Deeper in the Forest…)_

"No! Get away!"

She waved her wand fruitlessly, seeing as the entire top half had been all but crushed, the shards of the crystallized from within still falling soundlessly onto the ground. Saizo closed in, the sizable Orc sneering at her lecherously as his long, slithery tongue lashed around wildly, saliva dripping and splattering all but everywhere. "Ha… ha… Why can I not caught such a tiny thing?! I should've already had my way with you!" He roared at her, causing her tears to flow from the cliffs that were her eyelids, the shiny drops sliding down her cheeks as he backed her up into into a corner. She almost fell outright when she realized he had her pinned against a tree. Her arms shook and her will shattered as she stared at the hulking figure standing over her, her resolve leaving her as Yukari wept to herself. "Screw taking your virginity! I've had enough of you! DIE!" Her psyche died before her body did when he told her to do so as he raised a large fist overhead. She closed her eyes and allowed the damn to break as the tears rolled down her face like a waterfall.

The otherwise skull shattering blow never came.

"URK!"

She flinched once more, expecting her prolonged fate to take claim to her soul, but it never came. Her physical body was utterly unharmed, the witch realized as she opened her eyes. And then she saw it all in slow motion.

 _"KAMIKAZE!"_

An unknown entity all but barreled into her assailant with the force of a freight train and the speed of a falling star. Saizo bent double as the hardened fist plunged into his back, rupturing Komiya's spine. Like a fish out of water, the Orc's body flopped wildly around the fist of the new arrival. Then, while the two were still airborne, she watched in astonishment as bolts of electricity ran through Saizo's body like Usain Bolt at the olympics. Her unknown savior moved forward an inch and then his arm spasmed. The limb shot out like a rocket, launching the yokai off of the cliff behind the young witch. Komiya Saizo was knocked out before he hit the ground.

Yukari stared forward watching as her strangely robed savior walked toward her, his red hair flitting aside as a breeze rolled through just as the strangely shaped knife hanging from his neck dangled carelessly. He bent down before her and wiped her tears, asking her an age old question all the while.

"Are you okay?"

Yukari's cheeks dusted a rose pink as his grey eyes looked deeply into her brown orbs. Then, Uzumaki Nakaru felt something smash into the top of his head and, caught unawares, he fell, his mind whirling. Last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was a flash of pink.

 _"Nakaru!"_


	2. Memories

_**Demons**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! I've just got one thing to say this time around. For those of you confused as to who Nakaru is, he is my oc and is supposed to be Naruto Uzumaki's twin. Still confused? I bet you are! If that's the case, go read my story, Birth of the Immortal, some of your concerns may be answered with the first two chapters that are currently up at the moment. Now, without further adieu, I present to you, the second chapter of Demons, Memories!**_

 _Memories_

 _"I move with the strength of what beats in my chest!"_

 _~Nakaru._

He punched, allowing beads of sweat to fling off his forearm. Another swift straight sent the perspiration to the next world as a burst of fire affinities chakra evaporated the floating liquid. He stood still, letting his body relax within the stance as he concentrated solely upon the twisted tree before him. Suddenly, he shifted sides and forced an empty palm strike through the air, letting it cut through the molecules of oxygen, nitrogen, and methane.

 _BOOM!_

The construction of nature all but detonated, it's black branches and roots twisting and spinning through the air as it flew out in every direction. He stood straight and expertly weaved around the debris, side-stepping and ducking and jumping like a pro. When a massive chunk of bark erupted from the stump and flew toward him, he did nothing but smirk. Canines chewed into flesh, blood splattered across a seal, and a plume of smoke blasted into existence. The wood instantly cleared it and then it found itself skewed in half. The culprit: an equally enormous head cleaver. More than half as tall and half as wide as its owner, Kubikiribocho stood proud within Nakaru's grasp, it's blade greyed and scratched from proficient use and age, but not even the least bit blunted in any way whatsoever.

"Ow!"

A sharp cry resounded through the forest, its origin placing itself a ways behind him. He briefly wiped his face with the wet towel that flashed into existence within his grasp just as the blade of the Bloody Mist disappeared. Quickly, he rushed through the deathly flora until he came upon a clearing with a pond, and a piece of his broken tree floating in its waters. "Oww…" A rather… erm… voluptuous girl rubbed her head in pain as she bent over the ground on all fours. Bangs of the bright cerulean hair atop her head tied with a starred purple headband blocked her face from his vision as he walked toward her. A short chocolate checkered skirt barely covered her lemon-colored panties from him as her bountiful breast swayed to and fro with every motion she made in her attempt to ease the pain.

"Umm…", he began as he kneeled down before her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, suddenly and with so much speed, he feared she'd gotten whiplash. Although, all that fear dissipated the very instant her gaze met his. Those attractively beautiful violet eyes took his breath away, leaving his legs to feel like jelly and his arms, noodles. She pressed up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her generous mounds unto his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly, drinking him in as she nuzzled her head in her in his neck. He stared down at her in astonishment, blushing. That's a nasty bruise she has though. A large mark on her forehead took his attention as he inspected it. "Hey, can you look at my eyes please?" Her sudden voice caught the shinobi off guard, but otherwise, he complied.

A wave of agony and ecstasy washed over him like a raging tsunami.

Pulse after pulse of… of _something!_ jumbled his thoughts and memories as he felt an entity pervade his mind, its presence invading his memories and the like. All the memories she sifted through, he saw, all those broken times he spent between worlds, through thick and thin with his allies, his friends, his brother. All those powerful experiences he'd been through, all the death, despair, and misery he'd been cursed to watch and feel. Every single tear he'd shed, every single oath he'd sworn, every word he'd given, each promise the Uzumaki made, along with every bond he made.

Scaling from his very birth, the very day he made contact with his greatest ally for the very first time, to day he whipped the ever-living shit out of Pein, to the few months filled with the deaths he couldn't prevent while he fought strongest Uchiha to live along with the Rabbit Goddess damn near by himself. Tears streamed down the girl's eyes long before the came down his, but the very instant they fell over his eyelids, a jarring hook met the bluenette's chin, shaking her brain and causing her to fall the ground once more. The big purple eyes looked up at him not in sorrow or anger, but rather in pity.

 _She saw._

The tears on his cheeks evaporated instantaneously as his grey orbs snapped into sinister scarlet slits, a massively malicious aura coating his form as he looked down at her in pure, unrivaled rage. When next he spoke, the demons of all the nine realms roared with him.

 ** _"I don't know what your game is…_**

Chills and shivers ran up and down her spine as he stared down at her, those nine ethereal tails swishing a girly behind him making her fear for her life.

 ** _"But don't you ever go in my fucking head EVER again."_**

And then he was gone. One moment he was there and in the next, he was physically gone from that immediate space. He simply ceased to exist. Kurumu Kurono rubbed her chin where he hit her, cringing slightly when the nerve endings became enflamed. Immediately regretting her actions, the succubus rubbed her eyes and the makeup she used to make the fake bruise on her forehead as she stood, thinking about recent events.

"He's hurting so much…

 _(Elsewhere…)_

The shinobi leaned against one of the many dead trees as he sat atop the malnutritioned soil, gripping his chest over heart, desperately attempting slow his heart, fearing his fall unconscious again. He stopped remembering for a reason. It hurt too much to do so. All that pain came flooding back through his senses when he thought about what he saw, what he did. But, now that he did remember, he began to feel all that pain all over again like a picked scab.

 ** _"What are you doing?! You should've tore her apart! Now she knows! About you and me!"_**

He ignored Kurama the best he could, even as she banged relentlessly against the golden bars of her cage, screaming that he should go back and murder the poor girl. ** _"Poor girl?!"_** , the fox scoffed. _ **"She saw damn near your whole life! Without permission! And YOU were the one who decidedly almost let ME out!"**_ Her rant continued, her furious voice ringing against his eardrums even as his heartbeat slowed, allowing him to think properly over his current predicament.

 ** _"If you would've just given me control-!"_**

"NO!"

Her maw promptly snapped shut as he took control of the argument, effectively shutting her up. "THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! AND IF I GAVE YOU CONTROL, YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN GREEDY!" He shouted blatantly at her. "YOU WOULD'VE MADE SO THE GIRL WAS UNIDENTIFIABLE!" He inhaled sharply, exhaling at the same pace, his breathing rate eventually slowing.

 ** _"Isn't that the idea?"_**

 _"No!"_

All was silent for a long time as the inexperienced boy sat in despair, overthinking this problematic event. The day was just going perfect! He woke up bright and early, had a wonderful breakfast with Moka and got a damn good training session in. He even managed to use Kubiki!

 ** _"You don't wanna leave, do you?"_**

A rather large flush coated his features when she mentioned that. The gorgeous vampiress came to mind when he moved to reply, but the mass of chakra went silent. He closed his mouth and stood.

 _'Just… leave it to me okay? I'll handle it.'_

 _(Yokai Hallways)_

Moka opened her tomato juice can angrily, sinking her fangs into it and drinking it all in in almost one gulp. She was so mad! After her first friend said he'd something else to attend to after breakfast, she trailed him. And, as luck would have it, she found him cuddling with another girl in the forest! Ooh! She felt so angry! Maybe a little jealous even! Surprise filled her features at that thought as she lowered the can from her lips. Was she really… _jealous?_ The prospect of having the Uzumaki cuddle with _her_ made her flush intensely, the bright pink colouration flooding her porcelain cheeks.

"Hey!"

The Akashiya looked up and she felt her lips curl in disdain at what she saw. That same busty bluenette that she oh so despised hopped over the railing of the staircase, allowing her skirt to fly up midair as she alighted upon the linoleum before her. Moka couldn't help but involuntarily snarl at the broad, barely noticing the nosebleeds caused by her and the praises given to her as gravity caught her lower attire once more. The vampiress' expression softened, her eyes, having became blood red with slitted pupils, turned back into serene emerald orbs. "You're Moka Akashiya, right?"

The shorter girl's attitude brought her negative emotions right back.

"Yeah. What of it?" Moka growled at her. Kurumu flinched in surprise, not expecting the seemingly bright girl to have a side of her like this. Regardless, she steeled herself and spoke the speech shed previously rehearsed. "You have been a thorn in my side ever sincere first day!" At the pinkette's confused expression, the Kurono elaborated. "Due to our declining population, we succubus need to spread out to different regions and devise a pool of men! From which we will choose our lover and bear their children, allowing our race to grow and blossom into the strong, powerful race we once were!" The perverted men and curious women in the immediate area crowded around them when Kurumu got in her face, pressing her bountiful mounds against her own.

"Oh my fuck! Are the gonna fight?!"

"Oh man! For our sake, I sure hope they do!"

The ruby gem within the vampiress' rosary let off a subtle glow, threatening to let her sealed powers spill over in the physical realm and split every living being in two. Suddenly, a rough and calloused hand, only that shot a sense of familiarity through her body, gripped her soft fingers, pulling. Cold, bloody eyes turned to look at who tried to pull her away from her soon to be victim and when begging grey eyes met her vision, all traces of the ever growing malicious intent dripping from her rosary disappeared as if it'd never been. "Nakaru…" At the sound of his name, all but everyone turned to him and the whispers began.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that beat the hell outta Komiya?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Is he tryna stop the babe fight?"

After that last question, some very poor and _very_ bold soul stepped up to him and grabbed him by his shoulder to turn him so the Uzumaki could face him.

"Hey, man. Do you see what's going on here? Or are you just gay-!"

The redhead's hand left Moka's, formed a tight fist, and found the oh so very bold soul who decided to lay his hands on him. The unfortunate teen found himself all but plugged into the wall at the opposite side of the hallway with a bleeding and broken nose. ** _"Don't EVER"_** , that same voice reached Kurumu's ears and she felt her legs tremble as she watched that same menacing scarlet aura encircle his form. Only, it wasn't fear that made her legs shake. ** _"Lay you filthy fucking hands on me. EVER. And don't use that word._** _It'll offend some_ of the readers." His voice became his own mid-sentence and he found himself smiling at the faces of those confused by his last statement.

Oh. If only they knew.

He grabbed Moka again and formed a hand sign. In a crimson flash of light, they were gone.

 _(Infirmary)_

Uzumaki Nakaru sat on a folding chair in front of Moka as she sat atop one of the beds, keeping his head down as he let her blow off her steam, falsely accusing him in the process. Even though she was wrong, he dared not interrupt her for a single reason.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn._

After she finished, he stood and bent over her, planting his hands on the bed on either side of her. Ignoring her flush, he began to correct her. "We were _not_ cuddling. She did something to me and looked through my mind. I don't like her as much as you don't. But, for a different reason." The bloodsucker sat, shocked and sorrowful. "I'm sorry Nakaru-kun." She wrapped her soft arms around his neck and gave him a tight and loving hug.

 _CRASH!_

He turned swiftly along with the pinkette, staring at the now splintered entrance to the infirmary with her arms still around his neck. Kurono Kurumu stood there, a furious expression stamped onto her flawless face. "You know what, Uzumaki?! If I can't have you, no one can!" Akashiya suddenly found her grasp to be empty. Turning, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she found her friend struggling to stay in the room, his throat being constricted by the pointed, leathery tail, originating from under the succubus' skirt. Long and wide wine purple wings of the same material flapped relentlessly, endlessly attempting to drag him from the nurse's office. Then, he snapped.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

A massive, almost blinding saffron light erupted from the teen in an instant. After the light dimmed, the green eyed high schooler witnessed a strength she'd never be able to acquire no matter how long she lived. A cloak of golden magnificence shrouded his body, covering him from head to toe like a second skin, allowing excess energy to disperse into the atmosphere like dying embers. A high collared and open jacket flowed down to his ankles, looking as if it'd been burned and ripped apart at the hemline. Strange, thick black tribal-like markings stuck to his form atop the saffron skin like it was made to be there.

A blink of his now violet rimmed eyes imploded the area behind him, sending the sexual monster along with a massive chunk of the academy's walls into the dead forest a ways away. _Flash Bullet._ With that singular thought, the boy, who she obviously knew less about than she thought, flashed away, a swift and thin wisp of golden light being the only indicator for her to determine which direction he went in.

The furious jinchuuriki all but flew after the launched bombshell, the almighty strength of the RinneSharingan setting their sights on the scratched up yokai, revengeful thoughts setting into his mindset as he exited the flash bullet above her. With a small blue sphere rotating into existence within his palm, he dove and slammed it down. Fortunately for her, her agility allowed her to manage an escape at the last second. _Un_ fortunately for the earth, the rasengan plowed through the nutritionless soil, detonating on impact, causing a several meter-wide crater to mold into the planet's flesh. Quickly recovering, Kurumu flew up, allowing her well polished fingernails to extend, the deadly steel strong cutters sparking when they clashed against one another.

 _"Bansho Ten'in."_

The beautiful busty teen felt an unknown force grab her and pull her toward the Uzumaki. An open tanned hand gripped her throat tightly when she reached, slamming her into the distorted ground. Looking up, she felt a wave of fear and something else travel through her torso and out through her limbs as she stared at the tomoe spinning along the rims of those glowing purple eyes. Raising a hand, the boy who she originally intended to add to her pool of men allowed a sphere of bright cerulean energy to swirl into apparent existence within his palm, the wind screeching in protest as it took on the shape of a throwing star rather than a ball. Smaller scarlet spheres became noticeable as they spun around the weapon of mass destruction like it was their only purpose in this world.

"You looked into my head. Saw my thoughts and memories without permission. Now that you saw…

When next he spoke, his tenant uttered the same words through his lips in perfect sync with him.

 ** _…you shall die."_**


	3. Strength

**_Demons_**

 **Hey! I know it's been a while but I've been having to deal with a lot of school stuff. Like, ALOT. Anyway, I managed to cram some time into my schedule to be able to write this for the viewers that like to read my fics and to the guy or girl that goes by the screen name "hero of time45" that reviewed my story Specimen, yes, all of my stories will be continued. If any of them become one-shots or any future ones happen to be, please read the author note at the beginning because it will specify. Sorry if this chapter seems somewhat boring and uneventful, but, I tried my best to get a point across for future reference. Hope you enjoy! Now, without further adieu, I present to you, the third chapter in Demons, Strength!**

 _Strength_

 _"Courage is the first of human qualities because it is the quality that guarantees the others."_

 _~Aristotle._

"Stop!"

Nakaru, in all his golden brilliance, paused in his assault, sinister scarlet slits sweeping away from the distraught blunette and over to the vampire as she ran over to him, stopping some feet away in slight fear as she gazed into his bloody red eyes. Kurumu watched from her placement in the earth as that shrieking shuriken within his palm suddenly became distorted, once solid colors becoming transparent before becoming solid once more.

Moka didn't know what to do as she watched this almighty being stand over the first person to slather themselves over her shit list in her time at Yokai. She found herself petrified, too frightened to even twitch a muscle as her first friend cradled that angry sphere overhead, the wind swirling around it whipping her hair into the air as it shrieked against her eardrums. Shutting her emerald orbs, she steeled her resolve, clutching her chest as she worded her thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak and-

 ** _"What."_**

The pinkette found herself floored at the single syllable that was indeed not a question. She couldn't find her voice as her resolve shattered. Even so, by the time she did, he'd already turned, bending over the poor succubus, crunching his foot into her abdomen, leaving her to do nothing but cry out in pain as an invisible force kept her limbs, tail included, in place.

 ** _"If you've nothing to say, then leave."_**

It was an order more than anything, Moka realized as those saffron flame-like wisps of energy leapt of of his shoulders and into the atmosphere, fleeing from sight in an instant.

 _"What?"_

Nakaru blinked.

Moments ago, he'd been inches from slaughtering this monster with his strongest technique. But, now, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. The RasenShuriken fizzled out of existence when he dropped his arm just as the cloak did.

Red eyes closed in contemplation.

When they opened again, the shinobi found himself being spun around, the Uzumaki's vision focusing upon the sight of the ages. The jinchuuriki watched in slight surprise as spurts and cracks formed across the dam that kept her power in check. Slitted scarlet stared down cold emerald and neither yielded. Bubblegum pink hair greyed at the edges, fingernails elongating as her bust and rear swelled. Negative energy poured out of her necklace, swirling around her, being fueled by nothing more than her anger toward the entity that now had control over the body of her friend. Green eyes suddenly softened as the energy in her her necklace began to subside, courage alone causing her to step forward, a soft and pale hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Please Nakaru-kun. You don't have to kill her." Tears glistened over the cliffs that were her eyelids as she tried to reach past the entity to her friend. "Let's just walk away, okay?" Red flickered to grey as Kurumu stood, a trickle of her emotions spurting through her resolve as she watched the touching scene unfold before her.

 _Smack!_

Moka didn't know what happened.

One minute she'd been holding her friend's cheek, using her calm words to make his indisputable rage wane. Then, she found herself on her back atop the grey soil beneath their feet with a stinging pain lacerating her cheek.

 ** _"You think you can put me back?"_**

The fog cleared.

 ** _"Get real."_**

Red tresses extended, falling down to his waist, the strands of once blood red hair now bleaching themselves to a pearly silver. Those grey eyes the vampiress had become so accustomed to snapped into a fierce violet. Breasts poked out from behind the academy's blazer as tanned skin became an unholy white. Kurumu had one thought and one thought only about this.

 _'Those things are even bigger than mine.'_

 _Kaguya_ tossed the rosary onto the ground without a single bat of the eyelash.

The clouds lifted.

Serene emerald orbs snapped into sinister scarlet slits, assets growing as those pink strands of hers lost its color and became a shiny silver. Shockwave after shockwave of monster energy blasted outward, originating from her, blasting away trees and uplifting the succubus's skirt.

 **"Who the hell do you think you are?"**

The Rabbit Goddess turned away from the bluenette once more, rimmed violet orbs regarding Inner Moka curiously.

 **"I said, who the** ** _hell_** **do you think you are?"**

Surprise flitted across her features.

 ** _"You dare use that tone of voice with me?"_**

The retort was as instantaneous as it was angering.

 **"I fucking dare. Now. Give me back Nakaru Uzumaki."**

The Ootsutsuki closed her eyes in contemplation as she crossed her arms under her impressive chest, pushing them up in the process. She smiled when she reopened them.

 ** _"I like you. You got some balls ya'know. And a rather large pair of 'em if you're willing to stand up to me like this."_**

Moka's fingers curled, her fists tightening so much they drew blood.

 ** _"Strength is what you lack though."_**

Pearly white fangs flashed in the light of the afternoon sun when she said this, anger boiling over.

 **"RAAAGGHH!"**

A slender leg came crashing down unto the goddess, splitting the surrounding earth for miles. Kaguya smiled from the other end of the attack, dual Rinnegans looking at her calmly from behind her raised forearm. Red orbs widened and the vampiress found herself backpedaling, her body's primary function being that she get away from this-this _thing!_ as quick as possible. **_"See?"_** The silverette found she couldn't stop shaking in the face of this immovable object that just so happened to also be an unstoppable force.

 ** _"That's fear, my darling."_**

She looked up at her, fists clenching.

 ** _"It's completely reasonable."_**

She was quiet for a moment.

 ** _"You care a lot about him, don't you?"_**

A flush crept over her pale cheeks at her proclamation. Usually, this calm and collected side of the cheery Moka Akashiya was steeled, strong, her resolve clear as day in whatever situation came upon her. But, this all powerful entity that stood before her knew exactly how to get under her skin. Yes, she told herself that she wanted nothing more than to just rip through his jugular, but that didn't matter when it came down to the question of which side of her was the real Moka. They were both real in a sense. Therefore, they shared the same thoughts, ideals, and feelings.

Kaguya sighed.

 ** _"Regardless, I will withdraw for now. I will let you grow and mature. So, become strong and be ready because the next time I surface, I will not go without a fight."_**

She closed her eyes and performed a hand seal.

 ** _"Oh!"_**

Dropping her hand, the goddess opened her mouth to speak, having forgotten something.

 ** _"Make sure that bimbo over there"_** She pointed a thumb in the direction of the distraught vest-clad girl. _**"Doesn't steal him from you."**_ Her blush came back full force. **_"I'm pretty sure you've seen how much of a pervert he can be."_**

The goddess rotated the seal upon her abdomen counter clockwise, causing her distinct features to fade back to those of her sealer. With a goofy smile plastered across her face, she raised a two fingered salute.

 ** _"Ta-ta!"_**

Long grey tresses became short and red as rimmed violet faded to a grey colour. Breasts shrunk, flattening as his chiseled chest fell back into place, slender arms and legs becoming tan and muscular once more. The girls watched as he fell to his knees, toppling over not a moment later.

He was out for the count.

 _(Elsewhere)_

Mikogami found himself sweating as he looked outside of his office window. All of that power compacted within a sixteen year old boy. A human, no less!

 **"Promising, is he not?"**

The exorcist spun on his heel, his head turning so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. He stared into the Grim Reaper's eye holes for a long moment. Promising. _Promising?! So this boy has more potential?!_ He almost fainted on the spot.

 **"Exactly."** Death read his thoughts. **"Just wait until he learns to harness that power. The Rabbit Goddess is still trying to escape and find some fun. Meanwhile, the Nine-Tails is content, yet she wants out as well."**

A heavy sigh escaped Tenmei's lips as Death tapped his scythe on the floorboards.

 **"It is understandable. This is a new world; a new environment for all three of them. It's no wonder the two being caged would want to explore on their own."**

The aged man just looked at him. "So.." He finally spoke. "That boy has a snarky goddess and a hormone fueled beast made up entirely of demonic energy under his belt to use at his disposal." The hooded skull nodded. The principal fell back into his chair at the revelation. This boy-this unconscious otherworldly being-could very well destroy the planet with a flick of his finger. _And that was without control of it!_

 **"I will leave you to process this. When you are ready for the rest of the information, page me."**

When the principal of Yokai Academy turned to respond, the Reaper was already gone. He looked back outside, wide white eyes watching as the now pink haired vampire helped Nekonome and the nurse carry the shinobi into the building on a stretcher. Tenmei felt before he saw his energy recharge itself, a transparent crimson and saffron aura dousing him in its godly light. If the others saw it, they showed no indication whatsoever. Even now, as they rolled him into the infirmary, he could the power residing deep within him- _some still yet to be touched_ -grow, the flame growing brighter and brighter before his very eyes. Immediately, a thought rolled into his head.

 _This is gonna be one helluva year._


	4. Opportunity

**_Demons_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm sorry I took so long with this, but my excuse it that the creative juices just haven't been flowing as smoothly as they should as of late. Despite that, I hope you enjoy. Now, without further adieu, I present to you the fourth chapter in Demons, Opportunity!_**

 _Opportunity_

 _"Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans."_

 _~John Lennon._

 ** _"I will be freed!"_**

"No!"

A side kick followed by a haymaker sent her away from him. Away from the door. Away from the exit. Charging, he barreled into her, anger in his eyes, passion in his voice.

 **"YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM! AND I'M TAKING THAT TO MY GRAVE!"**

The monstrous beast roared alongside him, her crimson furred form clearly undeterred by her presence. As hypocritical as she was for calling Kurama a monster, the Ootsutsuki wasn't about to let her chance slip so easily. Nakaru bounced off of her when she tried to bite him, fangs flashing in the swirling darkness around them. Raising a hand, he almost performed a hand sign.

 _Almost._

That was when he remembered. Chakra didn't work here. At least not his own. So, instead he let Yin wrap around him, tendrils of demonic energy swirling about him, writhing like a thing alive. It wasn't his chakra that purified Kurama's, it was his life energy. His very being taking shape and turning that force into something more. Something powerful.

Something _good._

 _"HAAAAAAA!"_

In an explosion of saffron light, he become one with the animal, slitted scarlet eyes trailing her as she backed away out of instinct. After all Kurama was the strongest part of her except for, well, _herself_. She was stronger than the Nine-Tails, yes, but when she combined with that boy, willingly giving her body, mind, and soul in order to merge with his very being, it was almost unreal.

It was everything she could ever hope for…

 _…in a son._

Strong, brave, exhilarating. Unwilling to let others take away what was rightfully his. That made her proud to call him her sage. And it only made her want to break him more. Long robes and regal hair aside, she prided herself in her agility and pure strength and that pride only swelled when she physically disappeared in place and appeared behind the Uzumaki. A fist lashed out and multiple discs fell out of place, segments shattering upon impact as his whole vertebrae fell apart at the seams.

And he caught himself mid-fall.

With bones, muscle, and other tissue stitching together faster than she could hope to eviscerate him, he bounced back, a tight fist cocked. Swivelling around to face her, Nakaru let his fist fly. When the attack connected, Kaguya was reminded of something.

Whereas, she prided herself in her agility and strength, he was empowered by his sheer will alone.

And that made him all the more stronger.

One battle cry later and she was flung across the space, flopping ungracefully against the ground with no hope to recover. Then, he was there again, an angry gleam in his eyes as he looked down upon her before he lashed out again, an ethereal saffron leg crashing into her abdomen causing her to yelp as she bounced against the pavement painfully.

 _Pain._

It'd been a long time since she'd felt it.

So she decided to let him have this one.

Whether she knew she actually lost or not remained to be seen.

 **"Kai!"**

Clapping his hands together, he summoned the one thing that could hold her. The bane of her existence. Those _chains_. Kurama's past hate for them reverberated through her and shine brightly in those pale orbs as the golden links snakes their way around her body, tightening before pulling her limbs apart, keeping her from making any other subtle movements.

Unfusing, the shinobi walked up to her, eyes narrowed behind those scarlet bangs. "You're not getting out. Not _now_. Not _ever."_ He spat the last words at her in pure anger at her diligent persistence. She smiled.

 _ **"We'll see, my sage. We'll see."**_

His nose scrunched up in disgust, but otherwise he made no comment and walked away, disappearing in a swirl of bloody red leaves.

Silently, Kaguya watched as they burned out of existence before they even touched the ground. When next she looked, even Yin had gone. So now she was left in this expansive dark space.

All _alone._

 _(Yokai Academy)_

He woke suddenly and without warning, platinum grey eyes opening in an instant as he sat up, a cold sweat beading down his forehead.

White.

That was his first observation when he realized he wasn't in his dorm room. Looking up at the florescent lights and down at the tiled floor, he realized there was another weight on the bed beside him. Glancing down toward his right, he saw it. Or rather, her. Bright, bubblegum pink hair cascaded down her shoulders, stopping at her her mid-back. Her blazer hung from the back of her chair, leaving her desirable torso bare if only for the white button up and bra. Even with all this, she was sleeping, her head resting lightly over her crossed arms on the bed. Absentmindedly, he combed her hair behind her ear when it fell over her face, smiling when the corners of her lips curled in her sleep.

Rather than wake her, he decided to let her sleep as he himself laid back and rested his head on the pillow. Kaguya was on the brain and would be for the next few days after that whole ordeal. It gave him something to think about and a reason to stay vigilant. The Uzumaki couldn't lose himself like that again. He wouldn't. Vowing internally, he closed his eyes and began to weave the web, the one of mental wards and multiple back-up plans.

She may be a goddess, but he was a ninja.

His kind were known for overcoming impossible challenges.

 _(Elsewhere…)_

She was happy.

"Ya-hoo-hoo!"

Scratch that, she was _ecstatic._

Bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, yet carefully, Kurumu began to make her way to the infirmary on the other side of the school's main building. She'd finally found him! The man of her dreams! Her original plan, to swoon and surround herself with a pool of men, was out the window now that she found him. Nakaru Uzumaki. The name rolled off of the tip of her tongue in such a way that made her smile brightly out of pure joy. He was brave, caring, and _very_ strong yet slightly short tempered, but even then he was still in full control. She longed for him, her body craving his touch.

She had taken a peek at his past, his grueling experiences and his not-so favorable child. She hadn't even known she could look into someone's memories like that! Initially she was going to charm him away from the pinkette and use her jealousy to break their relationship, but when she _saw_ him rather than saw _through_ him, it shed a light on how she viewed him. He was a brother, an uncle, and a war hero. But, then she realized something and it left her guessing at why he was even here in the first place.

He was human.

But, she didn't care.

She guessed that was what love felt like. Like you'd do anything for your special someone. But, regardless, she'd keep his secret safe and her mouth, shut, and once she won his heart Kurumu would let him tell her all the things he'd been through himself.

Having decided on bringing something to rest on his bedside stand, she chose a bouquet of flowers ranging from violets to yellows to all kinds of blues. Colors that clearly represented her elongated nails, the sweatshirt that clung to her in all the right places, and of course those beautiful cerulean locks. She loved him so much that she even vowed internally to never charm another again because she wanted to earn his love the right way. By capturing his heart romantically. She didn't want to take the easy way out with him. The succubus was willing to be patient, to win his heart and make him hers to the best of her natural ability.

She finally reached the corridor that lead to the infirmary and spotted the guard standing outside of the room on lookout for… well, her. Considering she did destroy a small portion of the building as well try to all but take her love. With no other option coming to mind, she walked up to him and smiled, violet eyes pulsing.

 _Charm._

He dropped like a fly and she pressed on, all the while repeating internally to herself, _'Now I promise.'_

She walked around the other curtains covering the other beds, clutching the vase of flowers tightly as she neared his bed by the window. Stopping short, Kurumu found her breath growing ragged, hitching every now and again as her palms became sweaty whilst her thoughts jumbled themselves up against her volition. Cutting off all irrational thoughts surprisingly well, Kurono took a deep breath and stepped forward, past the final curtain, smiling brightly.

She nearly dropped the vase on the spot.

Jealously flooded her system at the sight of the vampiress resting herself upon the side of the bed, but the other sight sent those feelings away, unconsciously sending them as far away from her as they possibly could. She stood, frozen, with wide eyes and her jaw slightly ajar, violet orbs silently watching as her object of interest performed numerous vertical push-ups shirtless, still unaware of her presence.

His perfectly toned muscles pumping in tangent with one another to strengthen themselves all the while his sweat glistened in the sunlight peering through the open window had long made her arousal apparent by her clearly visible hard nipples poking through her sweatshirt due to her lack of a bra at the moment as well as the slightly moist feeling she barely noticed creeping up on her in between her legs.

Even looking back on it, she still didn't know how, but when a droplet of her drool smacked against the linoleum, she saw his ear perk and his eyes glance in her direction before widening as he flipped onto his feet, his hands beginning to glow a subtle blue as he tightened them into fists. "What are you doing **here?"** She heard his voice become distorted toward the end of his question, watching as he shut his eyes tight and shook his head before looking back up to face her once more.

This time, those orbs of his were a settling saffron.

"I don't wanna fight you, but if you're here to hurt me or Moka again then I have no-

He paused, noticing her slightly frightened and jarred expression along with the bouquet of flowers.

"You're not here to hurt anyone, are you?", he asked suddenly, uncurling his fingers and letting whatever energies he held control over fade along with his guard. Now would be the perfect time to charm hi-

 _No!_

She shook her head, both in response to his question and her desires. "No, I just w-wanted t-to bring these for y-you." The succubus found herself blushing profusely, fumbling over her words like a baby learning to talk as he walked over to her. He almost took the vase from her hands when she stretched her arms out to give it to him but instead put his hands on hers, sending shivers down her spine, and pushed the flowers back towards her. "I think you should keep them." Eyes widening slowly as she drank in his words, she felt her lip quiver but she quickly held it back, biting her bottom lip as she let her head hang.

Was he rejecting her?

Her? Rejected? Never! She could just char-

"Oh."

Her thought process was blocked through pure habit now.

But, it seemed he noticed.

Looking up when he rubbed her hand, she listened contently as he went on. "I'm not really much of a flower person, ya'know? So I don't want your money to go to waste. And besides, you look…", he paused, a pink tint alighting his face as he looked away and scratched his cheek. "Well, I think you look rather beautiful the way they compliment you."

She blushed, a small smile creeping up on her face as she looked down and buried her face in the flowers.

 _ **"Beautiful? That's it? She looks fucking amazing! Have you seen those tits? And that ass! Dear Hagoromo, why have forsaken me with this seal?"**_

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

That… didn't sound like Nakaru's voice.

Looking up, she saw that he had his head was hanging with a profuse blush sprouting across his face. "Thank you." His head shot up, the blush already fading. "I knew I made the right choice."

"What do you mean the right choice?" He asked her as she put the vase down on his bedside table.

"The choice of making you my lover of course!"

His eyes widened as she practically flew over to him and glomped him, trapping his head in her breasts. "I knew it! I just knew you were the one!" She loosened her grip just bit so he could look up at her. "I knew you were the one." She said softly.

"Uh…" he began. "Listen, that's nice and all, but could you get off me please?"

Smiling sweetly, she started the get off of him, but-

"What is she doing here?!"

With the voice nearly scaring her out of her skin, she jumped back up, wrapping her legs around him and gripping the boy's head between her bosoms once more.

If he could've, he probably would've facepalmed at the incredulity of it all.

 _(One Month Later)_

 ** _"You really found yourself a nice little home away from home, huh?"_**

The Uzumaki smiled inwardly as he walked down the path from the dorm to the main school building, a backpack slung loosely over his shoulder. Kaguya had stayed quiet and Kurama woke him every morning for the past few weeks and left him with a nice smile here and a laugh there.

 _"Oh~! Nakaru~!"_

He nearly fell over when his bicep suddenly became trapped with a nice pair of double D's, a head of familiar blue hair glomping him from the side. Smiling down at her, he looked deeply into her bright violet eyes, nearly losing himself in her pools of twilight. A month was more than enough time to forgive the girl, especially after she opened up to him personally and told him why she did what she did. He'd already forgiven her that day she brought those flowers to his room in the nurse's office, but, it did certainly help that there was another rationalized reason for him to let the whole incident blow over so easily.

"Good morning Kurumu."

 _"Hey get your hands off him!"_

Another pair of breasts, though not as big as Kurumu's but just as soft, pressed themselves against his other arm as the pinkette beside him wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him before staring up at him sweetly, those amazing emerald orbs trapping him in their mesmerizing beauty. He could never tell what Moka was thinking, especially when he ended up leaving her as nothing more than a blushing mess by accident, but, he was sure that the vampire was still cautious of the bluenette regardless of her happy nature and calm demeanor around her. After all that was just who she was.

"How are you, Moka-chan?"

"I feel wonderful, thanks for asking Nakaru-kun."

He kept his pace, ignoring the jealous stares as well as the two contently tugged him towards each other in their own silent duel as he walked in the main school building and made his way toward their homeroom.

 _ **"I may be female, but I have to admit, that is one hot situation you've gotten yourself in."**_

He smiled.

He hadn't been happy like this in a long time.

 _'I hope this never ends.'_

It wasn't that he didn't hope enough, it was just that good things never last for very long.

 _ **A/N: I wasn't originally gonna make this chapter as long as it is now, but when I got to as long as I wanted it to be, I just couldn't stop myself. Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so now just sit back and enjoy the preview!**_

 _Yuki-onna. A snow woman. In mythical legends and old stories, these creatures had been bestowed dominance over Winter's elements. Although, in the world of Yokai, they were very real. And this one, specifically, was very lonely._

 _Mizore Shirayuki._

 _She was all around gorgeous. As a freshman at Yokai Academy, she was left to sport a white long sleeve and that abominable brown checkered skirt with a pair of white trainers. Her parents made her come here, that wasn't in question, but, she never went to class. She never made friends. They always hurt her. They always abandoned her._

 _You can't be abandoned if you keep your distance from everyone._

 _But, she still couldn't shake the feeling of it._

 _Yes, she pushed everyone away, but it wasn't her fault. It was out of habit now, she couldn't stop herself. She just wanted someone to kill the habit. To break down her exterior. To be there for her._

 _And he was._

 _"Hey."_

 _She jumped a little when she heard a voice beside her on the cliff, fingernails digging into the frozen earth beneath her. Looking over, she saw him sit, the ice beneath him melting at his touch. Another reason, she felt the way she did for him. He was her opposite. The heat to her frost. The yin to her yang. "Hi." She spoke back to him._

 _They sat there in silence for a while, watching as the sun moved from directly above them to out ahead of them, the oranges and reds reflecting softly off the surface of the the crimson ocean below, the sound of the crashing waves against the cliff leaving them with a serene atmosphere. "I'm here for you ya'know." She blinked and looked at him, watching the sun reflect off of his irises as his spiky scarlet tresses wafted in the oncoming breeze._

 _"I know what it's like to be lonely, so I don't want you to have to be. If you ever need anything, I'm here."_

 _She looked down at her lap, her fingers curling and uncurling. Smiling softly, she scooted over and subtly placed her hand over his. She felt his hand grow stiff suddenly, but then quickly relax at her cool touch. Slowly, but surely, she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes contently as the sun set._

 _"I promise, Mizore. I'll always be here."_

 _She smiled more than she ever had in her life._


End file.
